Twisted Reality
by TwistedSouzou
Summary: Rated mainly for OC's mouth and mindWhen reality is no longer an opinion, what else is left? Join the YuYu gang when they incounter a strange, yet unique girl. And found out why she is so wanted by a group of demons.


Hiei

I tire of this. All of this. Doing petty jobs for that stuck-up ruler who oh so happens to have my ticket to jail anytime. Assassination jobs I can do, killing is my main priority. But this time that baby flipped, we have to go to America just to pick up some stupid human. And not just any human, a female. Why we have to get her out of millions of humans in the world is beyond me. I can barely put up with the one that are around me now, now there's a new edition. I can only imagine of annoying this one will be.

Currently, we're on a plane to a place called Chicago, Illinois. Thank god Kurama learned how to speak English, without that we'd be screwed. Hn, only thing I can think of is how she would react when we decide to tell her about the Makai, Sprit World, and her world of Ningens. Actually, it would be amusing now that I think about it. It'd be an excuse for me to kill her.

I HATE planes, they are so boring and the air is thick with ningens. I like heights, but not when I'm 40,000 or 50,000 feet off the ground. Yusuke and the bonehead Kuwabara are snoring like mad, Kurama is asleep. Me? I'm looking at the clouds, wondering when we can go back to Japan. I hate Koemma, and ningens, and this stupid mission, and planes. Only three more hours, oh joy.

On the Ground

A girl is casually walking home from school. She is trying her best to avoid the other students who obviously don't give a damn whether they get good grades or get an STD from the constant screwing around with those horny, unable to say no, stupid boys. Naive she is, but not to a point when she can't tell the difference between a back-stabber and a true friend. But even she doesn't keep too close of a tie to her 'friends.' _The ones who understand you will hurt you the most._ was her outlook on friendships. She can be trusted, that is probably her best quality. She keeps secrets, so many in fact she can use them to blackmail her buddies. It take a LOT to piss her off, so when they do they better be prepared.

She's quiet, but not outside. Outside is when she lets loose her loud voice that seems laced with another language besides English. Crazy, yep. That's her. Not mentally, but to points when she lets words just roll of her tongue that cause whoever around her to crack up. Sassy, extremely sassy. She hasn't fought a day in her life, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to. Even when she's just play hitting, her friends claims it hurts. What she considers 'light' is a punch.

She is an only child, which explains why she can be able to be comfortable being in a solitary room. Unlike others who need someone's opinion on everything they do so they can get a visual picture of themselves. But she doesn't go home just to do nothing, she can be seen writing. A lot. A hell of a lot. She calls it 'Writes-Too-Damn-Much-Syndrome.' And she has a music fetish, not to one type though. At one time she wants to listen to House, Rap, Old School, and Dance while other times she'd rather listen to Hard Rock and Metal. As solitary as she may be, she doesn't mind company.

Her name is Tanya. And unlike others she doesn't classify herself, she sees herself like 'Tanya is Tanya. Not Cat the freak, Ellis the man girl, or Utopia the perfect one. No body is perfect, and the few who are need to get shot. Everybody has at least one dark, dirty little secret.' Oh so says her.

When she gets home all she wants to do is listen to Linkin Park and Evanescence, and maybe some Ludacris and LL Cool J. She is unique, few or no body sees that. Tanya is Tanya, and that's all she wants to be. Its going to be another boring, hot day. _Oh joy, _she thinks.

Yusuke

That trip was so boring I slept through the whole flight. Kurama had to literally shake me awake so I could get up, which I didn't. Until Hiei used his kantana hilt(don't ask me how he got that on the plane)to knock me upside my head. I'm still seeing stars.

Binky breath says we got an apartment around some chick's school. Her name is...uhh...Tanya I think. That's a strange name, you'd think her name would be LA- Tonya or something. Ain't none of my business right? Well, 4 hours later we're settled in. Hiei disappeared sometime ago since we are around a lot of trees. I don't know where we are, but all I know is we're around some type of school named Cook. Thank god the chick we're looking for is only a block or so away, I really didn't feel like traveling around in this humid, hot weather. Tomorrow we're going hunting for her. I wonder what's so special about her that made Koemma send us here ASAP. Whatever it is, its gonna have to wait. I'm too tired to even think any longer.

Next Day...

Yusuke

Today is no different. It is kinda chilly though for it being the summer. 8:40 a.m. and there's some bad as little kids just going to school, a hell of a lot on the grounds. It'll be hard to know which one is Tanya. As soon as it hits 10, I'm going out to explore. So I'll just kill sometime. How? I have no idea. 8:41... ... ... ... ... ...8:42... ... ...Screw it, I'm going out know. I already have on some clothes.

Later...

Right now, I'm just walking around. There's some candy stores around the block(good, I want some sweets), couple of gas stations and a lot of churches. Place must be really messed up.

There's a soft _ring _in my pocket, it can only be Boton or binky breath. I answer it, well look who it is. "Yusuke, I now have a picture of the girl your looking for."

"Well good. Give me the picture already Koemma."

"Hold on, I haven't looked at it yet. And this was just taken this morning by the way."

Her picture pops up on the screen, not bad. She has caramel colored skin, brown eyes with glasses, and has French braids. She looks serious as hell, must be the typical nerd.

"This her?" I ask just for the hell of it.

"Yes. She just graduated, and its currently her summer vacation."

"Then why are those midgets still there?"

"8th graders get out early."

Ah yeah.

"Plus, she doesn't know what high school she's going to attend. So the plan would work out better than expected." Koemma said.

"She's 14 right?"

"Yup."

"Alright then she's gonna be a freshman at my school. I'll get Hiei to look for her."

"Hiei? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. See ya!"

Well that was a short conversation. First off, I'll have to find the bastard before I do anything else.


End file.
